


Oh to be Mom and Dad

by ElasticMonk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, John Diggle agrees, John can't stop laughing, Oliver is dad, Oliver is oblivious, Roy Harper is the best, beyond embarrassed felicity, felicity is mom, sassy Roy Harper is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticMonk/pseuds/ElasticMonk
Summary: The first time Felicity is called Mom and Oliver is called Dad: Roy Harper addition.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper & Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Oh to be Mom and Dad

**Oh to be Mom and Dad**

“You shouldn’t hold your breath, wait for the pause between breaths,” Oliver instructed. Roy clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. They’d been going over breathing techniques for two hours. Roy was so ready to punch Oliver in the face and call it a day.

“I know,” he hissed.

“Then why aren’t you doing it?” Oliver needled the younger man. Roy took a dramatic breath in and out and shot during the so called pause. Oliver ticked his tongue.

“What?” Roy growled. Oliver had made a habit over the past hour to click his tongue in disapproval. It reminded Roy of his old school teachers who thought they could change his path or you know a Dad if he remembered what having one was like.

“You’re putting too much force into your pause.” Oliver demonstrated the breathing method once again as Roy stared at him with a large look of annoyance.

By the second demonstration of breathing, Roy was pissed. “I’m done,” Roy growled and stalked off toward Felicity and Diggle. Felicity jumped when the younger man slammed down his bow on Oliver’s fletching table making a loud clunk.

“You are done when I say you are done,” Oliver’s Arrow voice traveled through the foundry. Diggle looked up from cleaning his gun.

Roy rolled his eyes once again.

“Now get back here,” Oliver demanded. They all added the "young man" in their heads.

Felicity turned her chair around to watch the argument with amusement. Roy took one look at her, turned on his heel, and said, “Alright, Dad.”

Everyone froze. Roy stared down the older man. Oliver bristled visibly before shaking his head slightly. “Come here and work on your aim,” Oliver said after a beat. Roy tilted his head slightly. Oliver raised his brow in that classic “do as I say” look and Roy found himself doing as he was told. Oliver watched Roy nock an arrow before he skittered off to his arrow case.

“I’m gonna go on patrol,” Oliver informed everyone. Diggle asked if he wanted company but Oliver quickly denied along with Felicity’s offer to monitor comms. Roy didn’t even bother asking.

A few hours later, Felicity and Diggle brought in Chinese takeout for dinner. Oliver had been on his way back from his patrol. At the smell of the food, Roy abandoned his archery training and came to where they were setting up. As per the norm, they spread out the different dishes on Oliver’s fletching table. They all took a plastic plate Oliver kept handy in the bottom of the armory case.

Felicity did a double take when Roy sat down to eat. “Roy, are you seriously not getting any veggies? I mean. I don’t love them but Oliver’s given me enough,” she deepened her voice and pointed her finger, “’you need to eat healthier, Felicity,’” she dropped her finger and went back to her normal voice, “talks to _know_ that I need to take at least like three vegetables so he doesn’t give me another talk.”

Roy raised his brow at her. Felicity continued onward, “I’m just saying. Oliver’s lectures are so boring. Don’t tell him that! I mean, I don’t think anybody’s lectures are entertaining. Well unless you’re not counting my sophmore history teacher. That man knew how to talk history, and I don’t love history.”

“What’s your point?” Roy asked. He stared blankly at her and took a bite of his food.

Felicity shook her head to get rid of her unproductive thoughts. “You should take some veggies and wait till Oliver gets back to eat them.” She nodded her head, satisfied with her words.

“Alright, Mom,” Roy sassed. Felicity’s jaw dropped. Diggle coughed through his laughter. Roy looked at Felicity pointedly as he put some vegetables on his plate.

Felicity froze in place. “Did you just—”

“Uhhuh,” Diggle confirmed before hiding a smirk with his hand. Roy looked beyond pleased with himself, even flashing Felicity a toothy smile. Felicity blinked rapidly.

“So I’m Mom and...” she gulped, “Oliver’s Dad?” the pitch of her voice rose rapidly with each word. Diggle coughed a little too much while Roy shrugged at her.

Before Felicity could go on another tangent, the door to the foundry clicked open and Oliver bounded down the metal stairs. When he was met with silence and frozen postures, he stared at them with confusion.

“What’s,” he let out a sigh, “wrong?” He met Felicity’s eye and saw complete guilt. “Felicity?” he said in his special "Felicity" voice as Diggle had dubbed it a few weeks ago.

She snapped out of it quickly after that. “Nothing! Um. Wanna eat? We got your favorite.” She smiled widely and held up a dish of stir-fried spinach.

Oliver tilted his and smiled that "Felicity" smile as Roy dubbed it a few days back. Diggle nodded at Roy when Oliver was busy putting his bow away. Roy smirked back at the man. “Mom,” he pointed at Felicity, “Dad,” he pointed at Oliver, “right?” Roy asked.

“Right,” Diggle laughed with a big grin. Felicity yelped at them.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver called.

“Nothing!” Felicity cried even louder.

Oliver did so not need to know these new nicknames.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
